The Deino gets raped series
The Deino gets raped series is an Rated R series created in January 24 2019 and ended in January 31 2019 , the series involves an young teenager deinonychus named Deino which is costantly raped by many creatures including movie characters and other characters , sometimes the characters have to hurt Deino either by externally like cuts , wounds or bites or internally like the creatures genitals cutting Deino's anus. Synopsis Deino x Matthew When a bump in the night goes wrong , Deino has to get along. Deino and the Leviathan Its great to swim in a river , but watch out because the leviathan can make your spine shiver. Deino's last days Sometimes insects are clever , and one of them is a spider which is in a bad weather. Before university break The university is cool , but they are located in a city. The bathroom A bathroom is a location to do your necessities , not like your bedroom. It may be cool to go home and play , but dont sleep late or you will get tired to go to school. Aquatic trouble You can play in the wild , but watch out for these animals , otherwise it will be a double trouble. New chips Deino finds new chips , with new surprises. Release dates * Deino x Matthew : January 24th 2020 * Deino and the leviathan : January 25th 2020 * Deino's last days : January 26th 2020 * Before university break : January 26th 2020 * The bathroom : January 27th 2020 * Aquatic trouble : ?????????? 2020 * New chips : February 1st 2020 or January 31st 2020 * Aquatic trouble : ???????????? 2020 Characters and creatures involved * Matthew Patel : Raped Deino via making him suck his dick and making anal sex , later on killed by Yakumo Oomori. Species , Homo sapiens. Story involved : Deino x Matthew. * Yakumo Oomori : Killed Matthew Pattel by dividing him horizontally. Species, Ghoul. Story involved : Deino x Matthew. * Leviathan : Raped Deino by ramming him into her vagina and making her sons blow him , fuck him and jerk off to him. She appeared again in Aquatic Trouble , this time she sucked Deino's cock , vored him , and regurgitated Deino out before ramming him into her vagina. Species , Leviathan. Story involved : Deino and the leviathan and Aquatic trouble. * Xenesthis : Raped Deino by spewing pussy juice all over him and making him lick her genitals , also she put one of her 8 legs into his anus. Species Giant spider. Story involved : Deino's last days. * Belphegor : Raped Deino and Xenesthis , to Deino he made him suck his genitals which in the story tasted like shit , he also made him lick his anus and soon defecates all over him , to Xenesthis , he fucked her massive vagina with his pennis. Species , Giant dung beetle. Story involved : Deino's last days. * Coelo : He didn't raped Deino but made a permission to fuck him , so he fucked him and there was no injuries. Species , Coelophysis Baurii. Story involved : Before university break. * Various generic characters : Can be seen everywhere , they range from some characters like humans such as Roxy , Todd Ingram , Ken and kyle to dinosaurs like T-rexes or triceratops. Yet none of them raped Deino. They can be seen in The bathroom , After school break and Special movie. * Bullies : The 3 main bullies where an corythosaurus which made Deino suck his pennis , an T-rex which fucked Deino's anus and a Oviraptor which sucked Deino's cock. In the end they got suspended and probably they got grounded or had a spanking. ( The fate is never revealed ) Story involved : The bathroom. * Sarcosuchus : An giant crocodile which raped Deino via making him suck his giant pennis and making Deino almost die by making sex with him and later he made sex with leviathan and soon after he made her suck his pennis. Species : Sarcosuchus imperator. Story involved : Aquatic Trouble. * Deino : Main character , got raped by many other characters in the series , at the end he would be traumatized or unconscious due to the wounds caused by the characters he was raped. Species : Deinonychus Antirrhopus. Stories involved : All the stories. Trivia * This fanfic is rated R for blood , sex , smut , scat , poop ,feces and shit eating. Along with cuss words and offensive things. * The main idea for this fanfic was the now unfinished and never finished Coelo x Nico : Part 1 , Meat. Category:Series Category:Stories that are rated PG Category:Bad Language Stories Category:Blood and gore Category:Death stories